Can You Hear Me?
by TheAllySue
Summary: Isabella gets in a terrible bike/car crash. She doesn't recover well and is in a induced coma. How does Phineas react, can Ferb help? Will Isabella recover with some help from two stepbrothers? Friendship will be tested. Phinbella with a side of tears.
1. How Could This Have Happened?

**Can You Hear Me? **

**My coma story! I invented this idea like 2 months ago and started writing it in a 40 cent notebook that my aunt got for me from Wal-Mart. Best Present Ever! **

* * *

><p>Phineas had been playing basketball in his driveway when his mom told him the news. His friend, Isabella, had been hit by a truck. She had been riding her bike, lost control, and drove out to the middle of the road where she was then hit. Isabella was in the hospital suffering from a broken leg, arm, several ribs and was submerged in a coma.<p>

Phineas looked over at his abandoned basketball siting in the grass. He had been doing something so normal while Isabella was struggling to stay alive. He grabbed the ball, threw it in the garage, and ran to his room. He flopped on his bed and stared at the bumpy ceiling. _How could have this of happened? _He asked himself. His vision became foggy and his eyes filled with tears. Phineas drove his head into a pillow letting it soak in his tears. _Hang on Isabella, _he thought, _Please hold on. _He closed his tired, water-logged eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>~Ferb~<p>

Ferb walked into his room, confused to see his brother in an awkward sleeping position on his bed. Phineas never sleeps with his head pointing down on the pillow, it hurts his nose. He shook him, he tried to rouse his sleeping brother. It was the middle of the day, why was he sleeping? He shook him again, except hard this time. Phineas groaned, "Oh, hi Ferb." What was with the monotone escaping his brother's mouth?

He raised an eyebrow. Phineas caught on, "Oh, you want to know why I'm upset. Well, Isabella… Isabella is… Isabella is in…" He was trying to find the right words. "Isabella is in the… hospital." He said it quickly as if forcing out the last word. "She is in critical care, she was hit by a truck. She is in a coma." He stated them like facts. Ferb took a minute to digest what he had heard. Then he took his brother's shoulder and led him downstairs.

Down they went, until they came to the kitchen. He looked his mother in the eye then gestured to Phineas who was red and puffy from crying. "When can we see her?" he asked.

Linda saw the hurt in Phineas' eyes and decided. "As soon as you want." She said with a soft voice.


	2. Idiot, Anyone Can See But You

**Hey! I'm so happy for all this positive feedback. Don't think it will be another cliché hospital stories we all know in love. I paid attention when Phineas visited Isabella in the hospital when she got her tonsils taken out. Now under different circumstances he will act a little differently. **

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

I could hear the nurses around me. They were writing stuff down or talking to other nurses. I could hear the beeping of the IV squirting liquids in my body. No pain though. I couldn't feel a thing. I knew I had broken bones though. I could hear the nurses talking about me, my mother was sitting next to my hospital bed, but I wasn't at the hospital.

I was somewhere completely different. I was in a field with long grass that moved like waves with the breeze and sunrays. I knew I actually wasn't here; I was physically lying on a hospital bed. Come to think about it, I was probably in a coma. _This is where I go. This is the sacred place in my mind. This place is perfect. _I lay down in the grass. _Why not stay here for a while? _My eyes become heavy, but before I let them close completely I looked into the distance. There a lone mountain rose high above the clouds. _I'll climb that, after I rest. _

~Phineas~

I shot up out of my bed. I had dreamed of Isabella. To be more exact: Isabella's funeral. I had woken up right after she had been buried, disappearing from the world forever. I must have caused enough of a commotion because Ferb was giving me a look of concern. "Tomorrow can't come soon enough." I simply state. Tomorrow is when we are going to see Isabella. I looked away, my eyes were becoming foggy. When had I become such a wreck? What happened to my optimistic personality and courage? _That's not the Phineas Flynn that i fell… into this situation with. _Isabella's voice echoed through my head. She was right, we had fallen into another unforeseen circumstance, and again I was acting out of control and I was losing it.

Ferb's voice echoed through the room, "Phineas, sometimes to heal you just need to let it out." Though the phrase we simple, something in my brain clicked and I just fell apart. I buried my eyes into my hands, wishing I could hide my entire face from the world. Unfortunately, my hands were too small and my nose too big. All I could do was cover my eyes and just wish to disappear from this reality. Ferb was always silent, but this silence felt like a patient silence. Ferb wasn't just letting me go, but he was feeling the pain through me.

* * *

><p>~The next day~<p>

~Still Phineas~

The car sat in idle in the drive way. My mom was in the driver's seat and Ferb was in the backseat. I stood in the doorway hesitantly. I wasn't ready to accept the truth that Isabella was hurt. I wanted to believe that she had just slept in. As soon as I stepped into that car and into the hospital there would be no way to accept anything else, right now reality was in a liquid state in my mind. I let a sigh escape my mouth, I had to see Isabella, and there was no way around it. I walked up to the 4-runner and slid in next to Ferb. My mom looked at me, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. There was no way I could be prepared.

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

I gasp for air as I climb the rocky cliff of the mountain. "Why would I make this so difficult?" I ask aloud. I know this is all my imagination; it's all in my head. Really I'm lying on a hospital bed right now. I have nurses monitoring me and my mom is holding my hand. I'm trapped in my mind though. I'm climbing this huge mountain, and for some reason it is requiring all the strength I have. I realize I'm not going to make it to the top, at the most I will climb 1/10 of the way up. I know I need to reach the top though, there is something important up there I can just feel it. I stop to catch my breath for a second. I feel a piercing pain in my ribs, and my arm and leg hurt like crazy.

While catching my breath I listen to the nurses. "She is breathing hard!" One screamed.

"She seems to be in pain!" said another. Man these nurses were slow. _Hello! Just help me! _

"Give her some more pain killer." One nurse suggested. _Thank you! _I wanted to scream. A few minutes later the pain in my ribs and appendages subsided.

"Was that from the painkiller? " I asked myself. I don't have time to think about it though because I'm sliding down the mountain. I scramble to regain my footing. I look up to see a ledge. It isn't far, but definitely will be tiresome considering the rest of the mountain. That will probably be as far as I will be able to go in this condition of mine.

I climb hard and as fast as I can. Scrambling up the rough terrain, I finally reach the ledge of the cliff. I stand up and give a defiant cheer and whoop as if challenging the mountain, but then all my energy fades and I pass out.

_**Beep, Beep. **_The hospital noises are clearer now. It is pitch black, I can't see a thing. I can feel now tough. The stiffness in my joints, the screaming pain from my ribs, my arm and leg itchy, all of it is there. I could feel a cast wrapped around my arm and leg, that must be causing the itching, but the stiffness of my joints is really irritating me. I try to move anything to ease the uncomfortable joint pain. I feel one wiggle and freeze. I couldn't believe that actually worked, I do it again to see where the wiggle came from. There it was again. It wasn't a figment of my imagination, I could feel the movement outside my body. It was my right pointer finger. Suddenly I heard nurse voices again, "Oh I'm sure she would love to see you guys." She said.

"Is she awake?" a hopeful voice asked. It definitely wasn't a nurse. The voice was masculine, I felt my heart quicken as I realized who it was. _Phineas._

"Oh no, still in a coma I'm afraid, but she might know you guys are here. You know, she might be able to feel your presence."

"So can we see her now?" Phineas asked again. He was talking about me!

"Sure!" she piped. Ugh, she was a way to preppy nurse. I heard her walk away, the other stayed. Phineas was in the room, and Ferb was probably here too.

There was a long silence, then Phineas spoke again, "Isabella, it is me Phineas. Can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

When we walked into her room, I could have never expected to see her as she was. Don't get me wrong, I have seen Isabella in the hospital before (earlier this summer she had gotten her tonsils taken out), but I never expected her to look so frail. She had her eyes closed and she looked peaceful. It looked like she was sleeping, the casts and IV told him differently though. I studied her for a while, taking in every detail as if frozen in time. I wonder if she could hear us talking. Only one way to find out I guess. "Isabella, it is me Phineas. Can you hear me?"

I stared at Isabella for a while. Ferb put his hand on my shoulder for support. We both were sad to lose our best friend. Then I saw movement. "Holy Cow!" I shouted. My voice was stuttered and sounded shocked, "Ferb, did you just see that?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Isabella's pointer finger just moved." As if happy to be recognized, Isabella's finger tapped faster. "Isabella, you can hear us?"

_Two taps _

"I'll take that as a yes."

_Two taps _

"Easy enough, two taps for yes, how 'bout one tap for no?"

_Two taps _

"So you agree?"

_Two taps_

"Can you move any other fingers?" I ask. Really I am just making sure that she can to something other than two taps.

_One tap_

"Are you okay Isabella?" I ask her. I want to be assured her wellbeing.

_Two taps _

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." I apologize, "I should have been there."

_One tap_

I purse my lips. I understand the message, Isabella doesn't want me to blame myself, but I just can't.

_Three taps. _

"Excuse me?" I ask. "Isabella I have no idea what tree taps means.

_One tap_

"How about four taps is for sorry," I suggest teasingly. "and three could be for whatever you intended. We can figure out what that means later."

_Rapid fire of taps_

That can only mean one thing, irritation. "Sorry, do you want to change four taps to something else?"

_One tap _

"No? So we will just keep it at sorry. It works for me."

_Two taps _

I could practically hear Isabella's voice: _Yes, yes it does. (_A running gag with us) Our talk is cut short by Mom popping in. "Phineas, Ferb, ready to go?"

"Sure Mom!" I call, but then I turn to Isabella, "We will be back soon, okay Isabella?"

_Two taps _

We follow Mom out of the room, she must have missed Isabella's tapping. When everyone leaves I turn back for a second. "Bye Isabella."

_Three taps _

"I'll figure out what that means next time, I promise." I say as I leave the room.

~Isabella~

Even though I know he is gone I do it again, three taps_. _I mentally sigh and rest, for some reason it took a lot of energy to tap, _Goodbye Phineas, thanks for visiting. _I say in my mind. If he knew, he might have said his goodbye differently. Three taps, my new way of saying, I love you. But he will never know next time he visits I will use three taps for another reason, goodbye maybe, or pain, or hurt, or food, something condition related that would make sense.

_I love you, three taps, you will never know. One day you'll find out, just in a different way. _

~Ferb~

We got ready for bed and Phineas had a smile on his face again. "Hey Ferb, we need to figure out what three taps mean." He declared. _Idiot, anyone can see but you. Three taps means that I love you! _

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cow! People please realize there will be no brother on brother fluff. I just wanted to show that Phineas was blind and Ferb isn't. Anyway, how 'bout that! Never saw that coming now did you? I typed this in about thirty minutes. It would have taken me longer, but I had already written it on paper. To anyone who has me on favorite author or author alert, the next little drabble I'm writing is a crossover between Phineas and Ferb and Pecry Jackson and the Olympians. Just to warn you. <strong>

**Review Replies:**

**DisneyChannelLover: Your wish is my command! A new chapter! I hope you are happy. Also it is longer!**

**PhoenixWormwood137: Thanks! While writing this I was like, "How does Phineas sleep? Actually I have thought about a lot of things Phineas must not be able to do because he had a pointed nose like that. It happened again in this chapter. **

**Midnight4568: Thanks for the tip, but since this chapter gave the reason why it is **_**Can You Hear Me? **_**I'm going to keep it like that, but i changed the title of chapter one in your honor! Thanks! That was put in there to lighten the load, can't have people going depressed right!**

**Thewolfstar: Awww. Sweetness/ sadness is what I am getting from you. Thanks, I think, *Gives confused face* (: **


	3. Dr Camden Andrew Heart

**Author's note!I'm really sorry for not updating in like two weeks, but homework and my mother forcing me to work out everyday really limited my time to work. Today, though, i got a lot of time. I find this to be my best and funniest chapter. You will see why later on. Again sorry. But onto the story!**

* * *

><p>~Ferb~<p>

We woke up as usual at seven o'clock. We built a crazy contraption that disappeared by that afternoon as usual, but there was nothing of today that was of the ordinary.. Phineas was out of character. He seemed out of it, far off, and a hidden sadness was exposed in his eyes. I wasn't the same either. Whenever Phineas acted weird I looked over my shoulder to see how Isabella was taking it. Only too late to realize that our friend Isabella wasn't with us, and was the reason for my brother's strange behavior. Fortunately, our impossible machine disappeared earlier than usual so we could visit Isabella during visiting hours.

If I know Isabella she will make sure that Phineas doesn't know what three taps means by this time today. She will probably create it as another meaning. I look out the car window, we have been driving for a while now, but rain is fogging up the windshield too much to get a good visual outside. Instead I look over at Phineas. He looks preoccupied and his eyes aren't really focused on anything. Poor guy, trauma must be getting to him. I'm lucky. I never show my emotions so no one can tell if I'm going 'insane or am completely happy. My emotions never get out of control. I will never freak out. I can't say the same for Phineas, he speaks whatever is on his mind, but one thing I know is Phineas can't deal with life changing events without experiencing a mood swing.

We got to the hospital parking lot. Our mother brought us all the way to the door of Isabella's room. She promised she would let us stay longer today and she would stay outside. When we walked into the room the atmosphere of the room was different. Nurses were bustling around helping Isabella, but the room had a cheery lift to it. On one side of the room there was a chart of some kind. Also a purple lavender candle was burning next to her bed. When the nurses saw us they started giggling and left the room. _What the heck. _These nurses were really weird.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas cheers. She looks much better, but still in a coma.

_Four taps _

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" he asks. I glance over at the chart. It is a list of what different taps mean. I look up four taps.

"Four taps: Hello" the chart reads. I nudge Phineas and point at the chart.

"Oh, you meant hello. Sorry 'bout that."

_Five taps. _

Phineas glances over at the chart. "Five Taps: What are you doing/ how are you."

"I'm fine, but I couldn't figure out what three taps meant when we were away. Your chart has a blank on it where three taps should be." Phineas noted.

Isabella raised her finger to say something else when a doctor burst into the room. "I have either found the cure for Isabella or am about to present her with her last breath!" He roared triumphantly.

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

I gave a glance to Ferb, he blinked, we both weren't sure if this doctor was completely sane. He had brown hair that stuck up in every direction and inch-thick glasses that were as round as the bottom of bottles. He wore a lab coat that seemed to be covered with coffee stains on it and black trousers. "What do you mean doctor?" I ask politely.

"I am a researcher. I am studying Isabella since this is the first time a condition like this has ever ensued. I have been working hard in my lab to find a cure." He stated.

"So what did you find?" i ask. Maybe Ferb and I could check his calculations later.

"Well a coma is when everything is shut down. You are monitored carefully because you can't take care of yourself like eating, moving, and pretty much anything else. Isabella here seems to be more in a sleeping state. Except her mind and body is well rested, but she can't open her eyes or move anything besides her finger. This is because of the brain damage when she got in the accident. The brain has gone into protective mode where it is scared to move anything because it is in shock from being in so much pain."

"Doctor, you seem to be explaining her condition over telling us what you are going to do." I interrupted.

"Right, sorry, anyway I have created a highly hyperactive concoction of pure caffeine. This I'm hoping will give Isabella the boost she needs for her body and mind to completely wake up." He smiled proudly.

"Didn't you say it was dangerous?" I ask remembering how he said it would give her her last breath.

The doctor pushed his glasses farther up on his nose then started fiddling with his hands. "Yes, well there might be this problem with the formula that is even the slightest bit too much of this concoction entered her blood stream the caffeine would be too much for her little heart."

That last bit of information really hit me hard. "Isabella's heart is anything but little. She is fierce and tough, but loving and kind to everyone she meets I'm sure her heart could take it." I say defiantly. I catch myself though and add in, "But still take into thought of the right calculation."

He nodded, "Don't worry I've studied into the splendid organ of the heart. I know all its functions and problems. The heart is the best organ!" He seemed like he was about to go on a rant about hearts.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask this earlier, but what is your name?" I interrupt him again.

"Dr. Camden Andrew Heart" He beams with pride.

"Wait what?" I ask.

"That is my name sunny!" he says with a chuckle, "Camden Andrew Heart."

"So what you are saying is you are Dr. C. A. Heart?" Ferb asks.

"Yes." He says as if it is totally normal.

"Plus you are a doctor that specializes in hearts?"

"That pretty much sums it up. Hey if you think that is weird you should meet my sister. She is an eye specialist. Catherine Irene Ball. She just got recently married." He smirked at us defiantly.

"C. I. Ball?" I ask. His family is really weird.

Suddenly a Public Address system comes over an intercom. "Paging Dr. Temple. Dr. Nick A. Temple report to brain surgery!"

"Really? Am I the only one with a name that doesn't sound like my profession?" I shout to no one in particular.

"I'll leave you alone. Isabella's mother has already given me permission to give her the caffeinating shot. I'll go get it, I'll be back."

"Wait, Dr. Heart, what is the chance Isabella will live?" I ask.

He turns around and gives me a look of sympathetic 25% chance she will live, but if her heart is as strong as you say it is then 50%." Then he turns back to the door and heads out.

_25%? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Isabella is going to... <em>**

**_ Die?_**

**_Live? _**

**_yeah again if this doesn't make sense blame me because i wrote this over a two week period. Onto..._**

**_Review Replies!:_**

**_Midnight4568: Hey. Sorry for you to wait so long. Phineas may realize at some point. Maybe next chapter? Next one after that?_**

**_transformers fan 53: Yeah. Ferb is also a bit more romatic than Phineas. At least that is how FanFiction sees him as. _**

**_thewolfstar: :D thanks! I'm terrible at mushy stuff but sometimes I find a way to bring it out of me. _**


	4. Goodbyes

***Puts up shield* Please don't be mad! It has been like three weeks and I have tried and tried to update, but one thing led to another and here we are four weeks later. I actually had this ready about a week ago then I clicked "Don't Save" and I couldn't re-write it for another week. Ok I will stop stalling and let you read this much deserved chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the doctor names or Phineas and Ferb. They belong to Dogsbreath Devereaux **

* * *

><p>Dr. Heart cleaned the syringe and popped it into the bottle of pure Caffeine. It was the constancy of corn syrup and was a clear color like dissolved sugar. He had just finished talking to Dr. M. T. Head about his formula and the feedback frightened him. Dr. Head said the high caffeine might cause swell in the brain like how some people get headaches for drinking caffeine. There was also the danger of over working the heart or her blood stream not accepting the concoction. He passed the syringe from one hand to the other making a decision of if he really wanted to give this to her. He was 97.5% sure he got the exact measurement he just hoped her heart hadn't grown weak in the time at the hospital.<p>

He thought of Isabella's visitors. The two brothers Phineas and Ferb definitely were scared for their friend. He had heard the nurses gossiping about how Isabella liked that boy, Phineas, and because of him she might never be able to tell him. He hated his job for that reason. Though not as often as other doctors he made some lives seem like a really sad doctor show where someone loses the one they love. He could tell that boy cared for Isabella. Phineas had backed her up when he had called her heart small. Not that it was not small, but that was beside the point.

Camden pushed the door open the room. The two brothers were there right next to the bed. Phineas seemed to be talking to Isabella as if she could respond. He was talking what they did that day. "Yeah all of it was really fun, but it wasn't the same without you. Hopefully you will recover soon so everything can go back to normal." he looks up at Dr. Heart. "Are you ready doctor?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes the formula is ready!" he held the syringe out for everyone to see. He walked over to the right side of Isabella. It was the right hand that had a finger moving. "Are you ready Isabella?"

_Two taps_

"Okay." he walked over to the IV bag. It only had water in it, not medicine. He slid the needle into a valve at the top of the bag and pushed down on the syringe. The fluid trickled into the bag and the doctor swishes the liquid around. He put it on a needle and stuck it into a bulging vein in her hand. He moved over to a button that would start the pumping into her arm, but hovered. He turned to the two boys "If you want to say your good-byes now is the time."

* * *

><p>Ferb<p>

Phineas looked shocked as if it had just hit him that he might lose his friend forever. He mumbled something and then went silent in shock. I cleared my throat "Goodbye Isabella, you were a great friend, a fantastic leader, and a competitive athlete. You also were a compassionate girl that only had one wish and between you and me. I think it came true."

Phineas looked at me in confusion. When I just shrugged he turned towards the bed. "Goodbye Isabella, I L-l-love you." he blubbered. The room got quieter and everyone that could looked at him. Phineas' eyes grew as big as saucers. The doctor turned around and pressed the button to start the fluids. "Wait Isabella I didn't mean it. I mean I did mean it. That was in my mind I didn't mean to say it out loud. I-"

_Three taps_

Phineas' face relaxed. "I love you too."

All of a sudden the machines started going off like crazy. Beep beep beep beep! Isabella started shaking violently. "Doctor what is happening?" Phineas cried.

"Her body isn't excepting the concoction. Boys help me hold her down!" they all rushed to her side. Phineas held down her right arm and I held down her legs. She was having a spasm, a gigantic one, and then she started screaming at the top of her lungs a long peircing yell. I knew and everyone else knew that she couldn't control it. It was going on for what seemed like forever, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. I could hear Doctor Heart calling for nurse help. I continued to pin down her lags, but I could feel bruises forming already from where she has kicked me. Suddenly she went limp and her breathing died down.

* * *

><p>Phineas<p>

_Come on Isabella, you can do this_. I thought.

Isabella stopped shaking and went limp. I glanced up at the machines she had a very weak hart rate. The IV was still pumping the medicine. Everything was still. Dr. Heart cleared his throat. "She isn't responding well, but she is accepting the medicine. Now just hope she gets better." then he walks out of the room.

Isabella's face is drained and colorless. She looks like she is asleep, a painful sleep, but asleep. This contiuned for a while while we cought our breath.I looked over at her. I can't believe I said I loved her. This is going to ruin our friendship all together! Oh wait, she said she loved me too. Or atleast I hope that is what three taps meant. I looked over at her beautiful face again, it was so calm you wouldnt believe she had just spazed and screamed at the top of her lungs unless you saw it. I carefully took her hand and gave a soft sqeeze. "Ferb? Will days be the same withour her?" I ask. He just shaes his head no. "She is the one that always brings happiness at all times huh?"

"She is just like you in that way." He notices.

"Yeah." We both look at her and then her eyes shoot open.


	5. Hidden Sun

Can you hear me Ch. 5

**Hi! I didn't want to break the law to much so I decided to update sorta quickly. I am so sorry for not doing review replies last chapter, but I was in a rush and forgot about it. Anyways, happy black Friday shopping day! Hope you had a nice time doing whatever this week. Anyway, onto the story, follow the yellow brick road. **

**Link: Hidden Sun, go to 3:55 to skip the first song they are smashed together. This is great background music for the chapter though (Remove spaces in w's): w w .com/watch?v=B-3S4kqRVv8&feature=related**

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

I had been ready for the medication. Phineas was with me and I felt like nothing could go wrong. I was scared because my mother wasn't there for me, but I felt extremely safe with Phineas and Ferb by my side. I greatly accepted the medicine for a stupid and important reason. The important was that this could be a cured and everything could go back to the way it was. The stupid reason was so Phineas never had to find out what three taps mean.

When I got the concoction of caffeine I could feel the stuff rushing through my body. In the beginning it felt good. I started feeling active, but then I felt my heart stumbled. I could feel it mess up the pattern and then speed up. Something was going on, that was when I felt the conscience slip away and I landed back in my dream world. I was still on that mountain ledge that I had been before. I looked at that defiant mountain and screamed at the top of my lungs "You don't scare me!" and, again, started the long trek up the mountain. I could move a lot faster going up the slope. In just a couple of seconds I covered the distance that I had barely covered before. I was half way up the mountain. My muscles were burning and my breath was rapid, but I was moving. Higher and higher I climbed the mental mountain, I was almost to the top. I could see the peek now, the cloud cover swallowing me too. I looked up past the peak and could see through my normal eyes. I could see Ferb down at my legs and who I assumed to be the doctor on my arm. Who I focused on though was a concerned Phineas. I had to reach him. There was nothing to hide now, he knew, and he may like me back. The way he tried to cover it or take it back was a little discouraging, but it had to come from somewhere right?

I continued to work up the mountain. The peak was so close now I could almost touch it if I reached out, but then the worst happened, I slipped. All the energy I had seemed to vanish and two feet looked like two miles. I could see all the concerned faces of my friends pass before my eyes. _Maybe I should just give up. _I thought.

"_Come on Isabella, you can do this" _A voice spoke.

I perked up. Phineas? I was pretty sure that was Phineas. I had to get out of here. There is a boy waiting for me. I glanced up at the top, come on I can make it. I grabbed a jagged end of a rock and hauled myself up. I reached out my hand as far as it could go, and my hands barely touched the light. _Come on just a bit further. _I strained and reached with all my might until my hand was fully plunged into the light. Right then it shattered and light went flying everywhere. I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was in a totally different place, I was in the hospital, literally in the hospital. Phineas and Ferb were at the foot of the bed. "Hey Isabella, welcome back." Phineas greeted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know, torturous, but you will make it through I promise I just really wanted to do Isabella's point of view for recovery and if you think everything is done you are wrong so hold on. <strong>

**Okay I realized I didn't do this last time, but review replies. **

**ApostolicPrincessinGod: Hey thanks! I try my best.**

**Thewolfstar: I'm sorry, I'm a rule breaker, but I probably would have updated later if it weren't for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**WordNerb93: Oh, there is many worse things to happen. Okay really only one or two, but still. Ok so I usually act out part of my chapters and for this one I did that part with the three taps. He had just said "I love you" With that running through his mind and then he saw the three taps he connected the dots. Try doing it, it can be fun.**

**I made a picture for this on DeviantArt called: Hidden Sun Here is a link to my page to find it if you want to look at it. Keep in mind, I'm not the BEST artist. (Take out spaces in .com)**

.c o m


End file.
